londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here Thursday 8th December 2016 *Bermondsey: 22 Redwing over Spa Park at 09:10 (John Cadera) *Hackney Marshes: ca20 Redwing over SE at 0830 (Alastair Dent) *Heathrow: 2 Little Egrets. (Adam Cheeseman) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest showed briefly c12.55 by old toilet block before diving into deep cover again, still lack of vocals. Also 3 Egyptian Geese, 3 Teal, Little Grebe, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead Station: 29 Redwing s over. 1 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Jack Snipe, 7 Pintail, 1 Water Pipit, 14 Meadow Pipit(SW), 1 Bittern, 81 Wigeon, 65 Redwing (SW+W), 2 Siskin, 1 Chiffchaff (WWT website) *Northaw Great Wood: Marsh Tit, 17 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches near car park (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 13 S + 10 E + 11SE Redwing , there seems to be a large movement today as before dawn the Redwing where calling which is unusual, also Herring Gull S, 20 Black headed Gulls, 40 Common Gulls. (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: c40 Redwing SW (Frank Nugent). *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 73 Redwing s over, 396 Herring Gull e towards Beddington, 2 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: m Stonechat '''in `owl` field, c170 Redwing throughout area, mostly flying over, 18 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, singing Mistle Thrush, Kestrel, 12 Teal (John Colmans) *Town Park, Enfield: 4 Shoveler 2m 2f Carr's Basin, Kingfisher (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: '''Yellow-browed Warbler again in willows on south side of Alex until about 8:30 when it joined a roving mixed tit flock (Jono Lethbridge/Peter Brinton/Nick Croft) 220 + Redwing, 70 + Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Kestrel, 8 Gadwall, 6 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, 92 Gadwall, 39 Shoveler, 3 Wigeon, 13 Teal, 22 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 16 Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, 10 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: 36 Redwing (20 SW, 16 down), 18 Fieldfare SW, Great Black-backed Gull, Reed Bunting, 3 Teal (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: A visible increase in Redwing this am, numerous flocks of 30's, 20's,10's and singles passing over, 10 RNP's, fem Sprawk, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Siskin, 2 Nuthatch, Chaffinch and C.Buzzard. (Ken Murray) Wednesday 7th December 2016 *Bloomsbury: Gower Street - Peregrine circling over University College London (Jo Edwards) *Chingford Plain/Connaught Waters: 1m Goosander, 1m Pintail, 16 Shovelers, c30 Mandarins, 25 Teals, 2 Gadwall, 27 Redwings, 7 Goldcrests, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail (Simon Worsfold) *Dulwich Park: 16 Shoveler, 16 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare (Martin Stevens) *Dulwich Woods: Nuthatch, 4 Redwing (Tony Stones) *Foots Cray Meadows: Cetti's Warbler by SE side of lake calling and flushed twice giving excellent views the second time, 10+ Gadwall, 5+ Teal, 3 f Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 5 Redwing, 8+ Goldcrest, 100+ Jackdaw leaving for roost prob at Joydens Wood (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Drake Little Grebe, Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 6 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 18 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 3 Mistle Thrush W, 74 Redwing (72 over), 3 Fieldfare E, 40 Linnet, 33 Goldfinch (Andrew Skotnicki) *Hornchurch: 7 Ring-necked Parakeets over Havering Sixth Form College at 8:05 a.m. (G Francis) *Lamorbey Park: Firecrest showing to a couple of feet by old toilet block but generally in middle of bushes 13.30-14.00 then flew to large Holly opposite- possibly a second bird called a couple of times from that area, 1 Greylag, 1 Egyptian Goose, 2 f Teal, 3 f Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart et al) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: Possible female Black Redstart reported by competent third party present at The Square a.m. Apparently viewed down to ten feet and perched on window ledge of building (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Chiffchaff, Peregrine on CH. X Hospital, 2 Bittern, 2 Goldcrest, 1m Stonechat (Martin Honey) No sign of any Common or Jack Snipe. 1 Jack Snipe (Bill Reding) *Lyle Park: 2 first-winter Caspian Gull, adult Mediterranean Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) Pictures here *Richmond Park: Goldcrest inc. male displaying; two bats feeding at Pen Ponds at dusk (not sure which species but thought it odd as I understood they hibernate?); several Tawny Owls (m&f) very active, calling, flying and perching (P. Redmond) *Rainham RSPB: juv m Hen Harrier hunting marsh still (Howard Vaughan via Twitter) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill & Russia Dock Woodland - 2 Firecrest showing well this morning near Globe Pond, also 1m Teal on the pond, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, 1m Blackcap, 3-4 Fieldfare over early, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 7 Long-tailed Tit (John Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *St James's Park: Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Staines Moor: pm - 200 Fieldfare & 200 Redwing everywhere, 130 Cormorant flying west in small groups, 4 Stonechat, 6 Meadow Pipits, 2 Skylark, 2 Snipe, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel; 2 Roe Deer, 1 Fox. (Nick Baker). *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, 2 Common Snipe & Meadow Pipit in nearby Cator Park (Conrad Ellam) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Great White Egret still main pit 10am, 7 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 19+ Golden Plover, c200 Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Buzzard, 9+ Mistle Thrush. (Steve Blake/Terry Smith) *Wanstead Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler [some suggestion this might be a Hume's] on south side of Alex in willows calling and showing well, 2 Goldcrest, 34 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 7 Linnet, 30+ Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 8 Gadwall, 8 Teal, 13 Shoveler (Nick Croft/Bob Vaugan) *Wanstead Park: 20 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, 12 Goldcrest, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Grebe, 27 Shoveler, 58 Gadwall, 6 Teal, Pochard, 16 Tufted Duck 300+ Black-headed Gull (Nick Croft) Tuesday 6th December 2016 * Brookmill Park: Little Grebe (Conrad Ellam) * Dulwich Park: 2 Shoveler (pair), drake Teal, Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 8+ Coot, 8 Tufted Duck, 7 Mallard, 3 Moorhen, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Dunnock, pair Mistle Thrush (Tony Stones) * Greenwich O2: a new 1w Caspian Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Jamie Partridge) pics here * Lamorbey Park: Firecrest opposite old toilet block 12.30, Kingfisher, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Redwing, Nuthatch (Donna Zimmer); no sign of Firecrest late pm, f Teal lower lake, Kingfisher, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Oxleas Wood: male Peregrine took parakeet from treetop, female Kestrel, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 30+ Goldcrest, 6 Redwing (Ron Turner) *Rainham RSPB: ringtail Hen Harrier again hunting on marsh am (Angela Wood & Jamie Smith per Howard Vaughan via FB/Twitter) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Black Redstart on winterstoke library 14:35. (Private Property of MHS) (Samuel Levy) * Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe in dense fog from 10:40, Teal, Shoveler & Wigeon all present, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch & a Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) * Ruislip (St Martin's Approach): Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge) * Trent Park: Firecrest calling and feeding in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot 13:27-13:30 although generally elusive, 2 fem Bullfinch bushes near upper lake (Robert Callf) * Tyttenhanger GP: Great White Egret, Little Egret on fishing lake, Grey Wagtail (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup on No 4, 2 Goosander m f on Lockwood, Goldeneye m f, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Lapwing (Rob Sheldon), 12 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 7 Teal, 3 Pochard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 550+ Common Gull, 150+ Black-headed Gull, 60+ House Sparrow (Nick Croft) *Whitton: Little Owl on Nelson School playing field calling and in flight at 1620 (Tony Leppard) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Teal, Jackdaw, ad. Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Egyptian Geese, 2 Reed Bunting, 3+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler - 3 Warbler spp. not bad for a December morning (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 5th December 2016' *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher Wood Green Res 8.00 am (Tom Holleran) *Brixton: Grey Wagtail over outside tube station (Tony Stones) *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Teal 3 drake and 2 female golf course lake, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 5 Common Gull, Herring Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Jay, (Mike Amos); Firecrest opposite old toilet block c15.40, Little Egret lower lake (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Little Egret, 1 Peregrine, 1 Mute Swan, 8 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Nuthatch, 86 Black-headed Gull (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Horsemill Stream (just E of Hall Marsh): male Goosander (Simon Papps) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Song Thrush, 3 Jackdaw, Redwing over, Goldfinch, 12+ Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, pr Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Kestrel (Ron Turner) *Ruislip Lido: 3 Jack Snipe still present opposite the boathouse at 12.00 (Roger Morton) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Stave Hill: 2 Firecrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Greenfinch, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Trent Park: Firecrest feeding in laurel SW edge of Rough Lot at approx TQ284976 at 13:54 hrs (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret alternating between Main Pit & Fishing Lake, Caspian Gull 1w, Water Rail, 3 Tree Sparrow Tyttenhanger Fm (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Goldeneye, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler on reservoir no 4, Black-necked Grebe on East Warwick, plus Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Shelduck, Peregrine on pylon also seen from East Warwick (Simon Worsfold et al); also m Scaup seen on reservoir 4 and Goosander on Lockwood. Seen by other birdwatchers. *Wanstead Flats: Little Owl, 5 Shoveler, Gadwall, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 65 Gadwall, 3 Wigeon, 5 Teal, 6 Shoveler going east, Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Great Black-backed Gull, 12 Mistle Thrush, 30+ Goldfinch, 10+ Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: 1 Dartford Warbler, 1 Stonechat, 6 Reed Bunting (Penny Smallshire) *Woodberry Wetlands: Shoveler, Teal, Chiffchaff, 5 Little Grebe, 3+ Goldcrest (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 4th December 2016' *Alexandra Park: Gadwall pair Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 170+ Tufted Duck, 40+ Pochard, 11 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard, Steve Leeke) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 42 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 13 Shoveler 9m 4f, 3 Tufted Duck 1m 2f, 8 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering at 15:00 hrs (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Snipe, drake Tufted Duck & 4 Teal on Thames (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Cranford CP: Water Rail - patch tick, 2 Kingfishers, 2 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 5 Goldcrest (Wendy Marks) *Gunpowder Park: 5 Goosander, 2 Buzzard, Kingfisher, Siskin (James Palmer) *Hampstead Heath: fem/imm Goosander still on Highgate No.1 pond catching small fish and looking settled despite being harried by hungry Black-headed Gulls, Snipe flushed by walkers at Parliament Hill flew down to bottom of 1st Hedge, 2 Fieldfares W, 20+ Redwing, 12 Siskin feeding at the edge of the Wood Pond, Little Grebe here too (Pete Mantle) *Harmondsworth: 65 Golden Plover in winter wheat field adjacent to A4 best viewed from Harmondsworth lane (Dave Morris, Franko J Maroevic) *Hornchurch: 3 Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret and 1 Common Snipe together along the River Beam at Upper Rainham Road (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 4 Pintail, 4 Snipe, 1 Peregrine, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Bullfinch NW, 25 Redwing (WWT Website) *Pinner (HA5): 10 Fieldfare north, 3 Redwing south-east, Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron over, probable pair of Jackdaw on rooftops opposite house, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 8 Goldfinch & 6 Collared Dove (Jon Ridge). *Rammey Marsh: 3 Kestrel, 2 Snipe, Stonechat (James Palmer) *Ranelagh Gardens: Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Skylark S, 6 Pied Wagtail, 21 Redwing, 6 Song Thrush (all continental), 1 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Goldcrest (2 singing), 2 Coal Tit, 4 Chaffinch; nearby on Thames - 1 red-head Goosander West, Caspian Gull 1cy on barges East of Chelsea Bridge, 3 Grey Wagtail (Nick Senior) *Rotherhithe: 1 Firecrest at Stave Hill in SE corner of the park, also 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 4 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Jay, Goldcrest at Southwark Park, 86 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Common Gull on Canada Water (John Cadera) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 11 Linnet, 15 Stonechat, 3 Pheasant, 39 Coot, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Wren, 19 Chaffinches, 13 Meadow Pipit, 6 Snipe, 7 Kestrel, 72 Gadwall, 22 Black-tailed Godwit, 30 Common Gull, 500+ Black-headed Gull, 36 Redshank, 215 Lapwing, 85 Teal, 177 Wigeon, 13 Goldfinch, 4 Cormorant, 6 Grey Heron, 8 Pied Wagtail, 171 Canada Geese, 60 Dunlin although 200+ were reported later, 10 Reed Bunting, 400+ Starling, 4 Buzzard, 34 Shelduck, 13 Redwing, 4 Greenfinch, 45 Shoveler, 10 Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Curlew, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Raven (Samuel Levy); also a Little Owl was reported by others near Ken b hide (SL); 6 Avocets - Aveley bay, Water Pipit, 2 Barn Owls (Ian Bradshaw) *Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe showing well viewed from boathouse SW corner 12.15pm (Tim Rymer); Must have missed you as there were all 3 showing just minutes before. However, two moved into the thicket. Saw just the one when I was running earlier (Richard Francis); 3 showing well at 11am. (Jim Fell) *Sewardstone Marsh: Kingfisher, 2 Rook (James Palmer); 3 Water Rail feeding in relief channel, 2 Stonechat, 7 Goldcrest, 4 Chiffchaff (Neville Smith). * Staines Moor: pm - juvenile Marsh Harrier heading SW, Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel, 20+ Meadow Pipits, Water Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 3 Reed Bunting, Snipe, 100 Fieldfare, 50+ Redwing (Nick B) surname pls? *Surbiton (Seething Wells) Filter Beds: 5 Little Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Lapwing (Nigel Jackman) *Ten Acre Wood area: f Teal, Buzzard calling, Sparrowhawk, 30+ Lapwing, Snipe, 12 Skylark, 18 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 20 Redwing (18 S), 2 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting, Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Thames Barrier Park: Caspian Gull 2cy, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 14 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 165 Herring Gull, 11 Common Gull and 730 Black-headed Gull, 18 Common Shelduck, 43 Eurasian Teal, Common Sandpiper, Eurasian Curlew, Grey Wagtail (Dominic Mitchell); 1cy Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge and Richard Bonser) Pics here *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Great White Egret still on Willows Farm Lake early-am (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup - No 4; Black-necked Grebe - East Warwick; 3 - Goosander, Green Sandpiper - Lockwood; 8 Goldeneye & 3 Snipe (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: Golden Plover (Tony Brown); Little Owl, Common Buzzard, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Linnet, Meadow Pipit, 7 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 2 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Snipe (Tony Brown); Firecrest, 12 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, 130+ Gadwall, 3 Wigeon, 9 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard, 7 Redwing (Nick Croft); Water Rail on Heronry Pond (Frank Nugent) *Waterlow Park N6: 2 Nuthatch around Middle Pond, 2 Siskin and 1 Lesser Redpoll with Goldfinch flock in Wildlife Sanctuary trees at the top of the park, 3-4 Redwing there too, also a major influx of 20+ Song Thrush seen and heard (Francis Tusa) *Yeading Brook Meadows: f Sparrowhawk, 73 Common Gull, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Wimbledon Common: Dartford Warbler, Stonechat (David Wills). *Woodford Green: Tawny Owl, 3 Nuthatch, Collared Dove, Little Egret, 5 Siskin, 3 Buzzard, and 8 Redwing (Ken Murray) Saturday 3rd December 2016 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher south end Wood Green Res but no sign of Gadwall pair (Alan Gibson, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Bow Creek: 16 Redshank and 2 Common Sandpiper in the high tide roost (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Common Snipe, Mediterranean Gull, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Goldcrest (Leo Batten, Pete Lowman) *Cheshunt: c153 Golden Plover in field West of A10 viewed from A10 foot bridge just north of B198 (Neville Smith). *Chingford: 1m Pintail, 16 Mandarin Duck, 50+ Teal, 28 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Lesser Redpoll, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Redwing, flock of 15-20 Long-tailed Tit, with 3 Goldcrest (John & Janet Cadera) *East Dulwich: Fieldfare W over Malfort Road late afternoon (Pete Mantle) *Enfield: No sign of any Waxwings along The Ridgeway this morning (Simon West) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Hall Marsh: m Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Ickenham: Just seen a Jay perched on my fence 09.20, it sat for about 2 minutes then flew off (Lynn Charlton) *Ingrebourne Valley: Marsh Harrier adult male, 2 Water Rail h, 9 Snipe, 15+ Ring-necked Parakeet, pr Stonechat, 5+ Reed Bunting (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS) *Jersey Farm: 2 Raven S over gdn calling 1100 (Dan Fletcher via Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: pair Mute Swan, 5 Egyptian Geese, Grey Heron (over), 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Jay, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Mikey Amos); pm visit- Water Rail my first here and potential first site record on S side of lower lake flushed by Moorhen, male Teal (rare here), Firecrest high in Oak in the dell, Greylag, Mistle Thrush and most of the above (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine on Ch X Hospital, 8 Pintail 3m 5f, 1m Stonechat, 5 Common Snipe, 1f/imm Marsh Harrier in from SE dropped down over main lake but was picked up by Crows and chased off high SW (Martin Honey, E. Garcia & B. Page) *Panshanger Park: Water Rail, Jack Snipe fr viewing screen (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Rainham RSPB: Great Skua drifting upriver 0930 (BirdGuides) *Rammey Marsh: 2 Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Richmond Park: 2 Dartford Warbler (J.Wilczur, H.Bradshaw, R. Ritchen et al); late afternoon 2 Buzzards circling low and calling, 9 Redwing, Tawny Owl, 5 Woodcock (P Davies & P Redmond) *Ruislip Lido: 1 Jack Snipe (Dan Pinkham); 3 Jack Snipe 1400 (Phil Aylen via Twitter) *Rye Meads RSPB: Shelduck, 32 Teal, 17 Shoveler, 87 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Snipe, Kingfisher, Water Pipit - Gadwall_hide 1115 (Murray Orchard via Twitter) *Staines Res: Goldeneye, Little Egret, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Red Kite (Dave Carlsson via Twitter) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes: North Lake - Goosander, 2 Bittern, Cetti's Warbler, c30 Siskin (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Stocker's Lake: red-head Smew still (Geoff Lapworth et al via Herts BC) *Trent Park: Gadwall male, Shoveler male, 4 Pochard 2m 2f lower lake, Common Buzzard, c20 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush singing male, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Turnford Lakes (Cheshunt GPs): 18 Goosander 10m 8f North Met Pit (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 7 Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, Great Black-backed Gull, Peregrine Falcon, Yellowhammer, 3 Skylark, 3 Reed Bunting, c40 Linnet, Redwing & Fieldfare around site (Steve Blake et al). (Was the GBBG an immature Steve? - Jo E) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat (Jon Agar) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (S side) 3 Goldeneye, 25 Shoveler, 33 Common Gull, Lapwing, m Stonechat, Chiffchaff - E/W Warwick; 7 Teal - No 3 (Lol Bodini). Friday 2nd December 2016 *Borehamwood: 62 Monk Parakeet three colonies of 38 / 14 / 10 (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield (The Ridgeway): nr St Johns elementary school The Ridgeway - flock of 20+ Waxwings (Brian Dawton) *Fulham Reach: juv Iceland Gull at end of Lysia St 1155 then flew upriver over Hammersmith Br and off N 1225 (BirdGuides) *Gallions Reach: 15 Redshanks, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 21 Teal, 3 Shelducks, 2 Linnets, Meadow Pipit (Simon Worsfold) *Greenwich Ecology Park: drake Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Heathrow: fem Smew, fem Goldeneye, 3 Water Rail. (Adam Cheeseman) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 3 Teal 2m 1f, 25 Redwing, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Neil Batten) *Leatherhead Station: 28 Redwing W over (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Caspian Gull 1cy - same as Nov 30th (J.Wilczur); Bittern main lake 10:00 showing clearly (S.Barry); Water Pipit still (BirdGuides) *Mardyke, Stifford-Aveley: Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Fieldfare, 28 Redwing, 13 House Sparrow, f Grey Wagtail (per Howard Vaughan via ELBF Facebook) *Orsett Fen: 3 Buzzard, 6 Kestrel, 549 Lapwing, 23 Skylark, 206 Fieldfare, 147 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 32 Linnet, 10 Yellowhammer (per Howard Vaughan via ELBF Facebook) *Paddington: Peregine on Hilton Metropole ledges early-pm (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Priest Hill, Ewell: CATTLE EGRET north at 10.45hrs (Steve Gale) *Rainham RSPB: 14 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Caspian Gull 1w 2w nr stone barges 1105 (BirdGuides); 13 Pintail, 3 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, Peregrine, 5 Avocet, 47 Golden Plover, 5 Curlew, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 35 Redshank, Barn Owl, 2 Short-eared Owl, 2 Raven, Cetti's Warbler, Stonechat, Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Water Pipit, 5 Rock Pipit (per Howard Vaughen via ELBF Facebook) *Richmond Park: 4 Stonechat, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Reed Bunting all between Pembroke Lodge and the Pen Ponds (Keith Bates); Dartford Warbler still nr pen ponds 1300 (BirdGuides); pale Stonechat - pic (Brandon Anderson); presumably the same bird first seen Oct 23rd and on a couple of occasions since (JW); a similar bird seen at Dungeness in November (HTB per JW) * Ruislip Lido: 3 Jack Snipe now present and all showing well in the SW corner - view from the causeway by the boat house (John Edwards et al) *Russia Dock Woodland: Firecrest (Simon Worsfold) *Ruxley GPs: (permit only) - 6 Mute Swan, 7 Canada Geese, 6+ Mallard, c30 Gadwall, 9+ Shoveler, f Wigeon, 3 Teal, 10 Pochard, c150 Tufted Duck, 13+ Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 3+ Water Rail, 6+ Moorhen, c250 Coot, 150+ Black-headed Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 6+ Herring Gull, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 16+ Jackdaw over, 7 Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Rye Meads RSPB: Water Pipit still fr Gadwall_hide early-pm (BirdGuides) *Stave Hill: Firecrest still (Richard Page-Jones via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: red-head Smew still (Lee Evans via Herts BC) * Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Great White Egret fishing lake and silt dump lake, 4+ Little Egret, Kingfisher, 50 Fieldfare, Little Grebe, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Tree Sparrow, 6 Teal, c20 Shoveler, c20 Great Crested Grebe, Ring-necked Parakeet (Jo Edwards); Raven Tyttenhanger Farm (David Booth via Herts BC) *Upminster: 44 White-fronted Goose W over St Marys Ln (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (N side only) - 9+ Goldeneye 3m 6f on Lockwood and Upper Maynard, 2 Green Sandpipers on Flood Relief, also 1 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Kingfisher, 30+ Teal and 1 Song Thrush singing. Spring is coming. (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, Teal, Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 86 Gadwall, 2 Teal, Wigeon, 13 Wigeon, 14 Tufted Duck, 18 Redwing (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Woodford Green: 2 Nuthatch, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Siskin, 6 Redpoll, Song Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Little Egret, Tawny Owl, 2 Goldfinch, Goldcrest, 2 Chaffinch, and Stock Dove displaying (Ken Murray) Thursday 1st December 2016 *Amwell NR: 2 Raven through Gt Hardmead L (William Last via Herts BC) *Batchworth Lake: Kingfisher (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Bermondsey: 1 Collared Dove over St James Road (John Cadera) *Collier Row, Romford: Ring-necked Parakeet E and calling 9:30 over Wainfleet Avenue (G Francis) *Greenwich Ecology Park: drake Tufted Duck, male Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake north shore, Jack Snipe marsh, 8 Linnet marsh then W (WWT website) *Millfields E5: 2 Mistle Thrush singing this morning at 0830 (Alastair Dent) *Pinner (HA5): 12 Redwing north-west, female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail over & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Southall: Buzzard low over open industrial area near railway 9am followed by several Crows & many gulls going up (Neil Anderson) *Stave Hill: Firecrest (calling and showing well in usual place), Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Reed Bunting, c25 Redwing NW, Bullfinch, Grey Wagtail, singing Mistle Thrush, 10 Teal (John Colmans) *Turnford Lakes (Cheshunt GPs): 15 Merganser, 2 Raven (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3f Goldeneye on Lockwood, 3 Goldeneye 2f m on West Warwick, 2 Common Snipe between East and West Warwick, Wigeon calling from West Warwick, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfishers, 4 Shelduck, 5 Grey Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, Reed Bunting (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing); Grey Wagtail (John Colmans) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}